Geniuses Those Muggles
by Mette A
Summary: December 1st at the Burrow. Nothing really interesting about the story, but just sweet.


**Title:** Geniuses Those Muggles.

**Rating:** T - never sure about the rating, but I think with this rating I'm on the safe side.

**Summary:** Takes place some years after the war, but not after the ending in the book that takes place 19 years later. Just a little, sweet story with Molly and Arthur.

**NOTE:** First, I haven't read the books (yeah, I know I'm bad, but I'm just one of those people who can't sit down and start to read a book - reading fan fiction works much better for me. :-D), so if there's something wrong in relation to how things are in the books, I apologize. Second, the story is out of the season, but this idea came to me between Christmas and New Year, and I haven't really had time to write much before now. And third, English is not my native language, so I apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Geniuses Those Muggles.**

It was December 1st which meant that the Burrow needed to be decorated for the Holiday season.

Molly brought the last box of the Christmas ornaments out from their hiding place, and placed it on the table along with the other boxes. She smiled as she took out each handmade ornament, and thought back on who had made what.

When she picked up the star that Fred had made when he was nine, she sighed deeply and smiled sadly. This would be the fifth Christmas they'd be spending without him. Over the years the loss of him had gotten easier to cope with, but Christmas, his and George's birthday, or any family celebration was hard to go through. And with their large family, there were a lot of celebrations. Sighing once more she kissed the star and placed it next to the heart that Percy had made, when he was six.

A few minutes later she heard a door open and close again. Arthur was home from doing the shopping she'd sent him to do. She smiled and sighed in relief. Ever since the war ended, and with the losses they'd suffered, she'd been a bit afraid when anyone left the house, wondering if they'd ever return again. In her rational mind she knew she was being silly, because the world was a safer place with the defeat of Voldemort. However, a mother and a wife always worry about her family, and so she took that to be a good enough reason to being allowed to be a bit afraid. No one in the family argued with her on that point, and truth be told they had their worries too, and felt better knowing their family was safe.

Moments later Arthur walked into the living room.

"Hello Mollywobbles." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Love." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Did you get everything?" He nodded.

"Most certainly did." He then started grinning like a small boy on Christmas Eve ready to open his present. "I got something else too."

She looked at him confusedly and then noticed his expression. She then eyed him curiously.

"What did you get?" He kept the grin on his face.

"You'll just have to come to the kitchen to find out."

With an arched eyebrow she now eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you get, Arthur?" He shook his head and kept grinning.

"Not telling you. You'll have to see for yourself. But I will tell you that I bought it in a Muggle shop." She gaped at him as he clasped his hands together in excitement. "I just couldn't resist buying it. Now, come to the kitchen, so that you can see for yourself."

As he walked back to the kitchen Molly rolled her eyes, shook her head, and groaned.

"Merlin's Beard, what did you buy now, Arthur?"

With a slight fear for what her husband had bought that made him so excited, she made her way to the kitchen slowly.

When she got there, she was once again greeted by Arthur's excited grin.

"So, what do you think, Molly?"

Arthur pointed to what he'd bought. When Molly noticed, all she could do was stare incredulously at the thing and then back at Arthur.

"_That's_ what you bought in a Muggle shop?" He nodded vigorously still keeping the excited grin on his face.

"Yes."

"Are you serious?" He nodded the same way again.

"Absolutely serious, Molly."

She stared in disbelief.

"But, Arthur, it's _mistletoe_."

Once again she looked at the mistletoe that was hanging by magic above Arthur's head, and then back at him still being utterly clueless. Arthur still kept the excited grin on his face as he once again nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I know."

She kept staring in disbelief and shook her head.

"I don't understand."

After a few moments of silence with both staying where they were, Arthur hung his head and the excited smile left his face.

"Well, I wanted to see if mistletoe bought in a Muggle shop has the same affect on us as the ones we get here." He then sighed and looked at her. He stuck his bottom lip out, but there was a loving twinkle in his eyes. "But apparently it doesn't."

She stared at him for a second before finally understanding. Once she understood she let out a chuckle, smiled lovingly at her husband, and shook her head.

"Oh you silly, sweet man." Arthur started grinning again. She then walked over to him, took his face in his hands, and kissed him. After she broke the kiss, she smiled at him and caressed his cheeks with her hands. "See, it work just the same as the ones we hav…."

The rest of the sentence died as Arthur wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other one went behind her head pulling her against him. He then proceeded to kiss her passionately.

Moments later when they broke apart, they were both panting trying to catch their breaths.

Arthur was the first who somewhat started to breathe normally. He looked at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

"Like I always say; they're geniuses those Muggles."

She shook her head at her husband and chuckled.

"I don't think that had anything to do with Muggles. Seems it was all you, Love."

He shook his head and smiled at her with all the love he felt for her in his heart shining from his eyes and lips.

"No, believe me, Mollywobbles, it was all _you_. You're simply irresistible."

She blushed and gently swatted his arm.

"Oh hush." He grinned at her.

"Make me."

She shook her head at him once again, but smiled lovingly and gladly kissed him again.

After kissing for several minutes Molly started to run one hand through Arthur's hair and another one down his chest.

"You know, Arthur, I think we should hang this mistletoe in our bedroom." He chuckled.

"So I'm allowed Muggle things in the bedroom now, am I?" She smirked at him.

"Just this one." He let out a laugh.

"I can live with that." He looked up at the mistletoe and then back at her. "Do you want to do the honors, or do you want me to do it while you start putting up the other ornaments?"

She grabbed the lapels on his jacket and looked at him seductively.

"Actually, I thought we could both do it. As in right now." His eyes lit up like two big Christmas trees. "The other ornaments can wait."

He started grinning again before giving her a loving smile, and then pulled her in for another kiss. A couple of seconds later he took out his wand and with quick flick, he, Molly, and the mistletoe had vanished from the kitchen.

Seconds later laughter was heard throughout the Burrow as silencing charms were no longer needed for the master bedroom, since none of the children were living at home anymore.

**The End.**


End file.
